


Major Tom

by Bromothymol_Blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kerberos Mission, M/M, Major Tom, Peter Schilling, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bromothymol_Blue/pseuds/Bromothymol_Blue
Summary: A Kerberos-centric songfic based on Peter Schilling's Major Tom (Coming Home).





	Major Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Today (January 28) is Peter Schilling's 62nd birthday! I thought Major Tom would fit really well with the Kerberos mission, so here's part one. Enjoy!

_Standing there alone, the ship is waiting_

_All systems are go. “Are you sure?”_

_Control is not convinced, but the computer_

_Has the evidence. No need to abort._

                Iverson strode through the Mission Control Center barking orders left, right and center. It was imperative that every last thing be as perfect as possible.

                “Borman! Check the fuel!”

                “Yessir!”

                “Whitson! Run the system tests again!”

                “Yessir!” As Iverson walked by, his soldiers saluted proudly. They were sending off the first men to Kerberos, the farthest humankind had ever dreamed of going. Of course they were proud. The families were, too. Well. Family and Cadet Kogane. None of them dreamed that anything could go wrong. Iverson couldn’t help but worry, though. As the safety manager of the Apollo 8 said, “[We have] 5,600,000 parts…Even if all functioned with 99.9 percent reliability, we could expect 5,600 defects.” The Proserpina I had over 100,000,000 parts.

                “Sir!”

                “Yes, Whitson?”

                “Tests are positive! We’re all clear!”

_The countdown starts…_

_Watching in a trance, the crew is certain_

_Nothing left to chance, all is working_

_Trying to relax, up in the capsule_

_“Send me up a drink,” jokes Major Tom._

_The count goes on_

               “Holts, Shirogane!” Iverson said over the communication systems. “Are you ready for liftoff?”

               “Well, I could use a beer, but…”said the disembodied voice of Matthew Holt.

               “Beer!” Samuel Holt snorted. “I’d rather have some of Colleen’s good ol’ peas.”

               “We haven’t even taken off yet,” observed the pilot, Takashi Shirogane, with amusement. Iverson’s patience dwindled.

               “Is that a yes or a no?” he demanded.

               “Yes.”

               “Yes.”

               “Yes.”

Iverson’s voice crackled across the Mission Control speakers. “We are clear for liftoff. Initiate the countdown. Shepard!”

                “Sir, we are T-minus one minute.” The room fell silent. Everyone was holding their breath.

                “Forty-five seconds.”

                “Thirty.”

                “Twenty-five.”

                “Ten”

                “Nine”

                “Eight”

                “Seven”

                “Six”

                “Five”

_Four, three, two, one!_

_Earth below us, drifting falling_

_Floating weightless_

_Calling, calling home_

          


End file.
